DISTRACCIONES
by natokine
Summary: Castle asegura que nada lo distrae cuando ve una de sus películas favoritas. Van a pasarla esa noche y Kate está decidida a comprobar si es cierto.


- Te lo digo Kate, esa película me hipnotiza. Cuando la miro no hay nada que pueda distraerme. – le dijo Castle mientras bajaban por el ascensor camino a la comisaría.

- ¿Y dices que la dan hoy a la noche? – preguntó Kate. – Me gustaría estar ahí para verlo. – le dijo un poco incrédula.

- Por mi no hay problema pero luego no me reproches porque no te presté atención.

- De acuerdo, me arriesgaré. – le dijo sarcásticamente.

- Solo espera y verás… - le avisó mientras salían del ascensor. Castle la acompañó hasta su auto. – Nos vemos en unos minutos. – le dijo cuando estaban llegando. Kate giró en su dirección y se apoyó en el auto. – Iré a buscar el café. – le avisó. Kate asintió y sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para darle un beso, el último beso por unas cuantas horas. – Maneja con cuidado. – le dijo separándose.

- Lo haré. – le contestó mientras él empezaba a caminar en dirección a la salida y ella abría la puerta del auto. Se sentó, cerró la puerta y se puso el cinturón pero no arrancó el motor inmediatamente. Estaba pensativa. – ¿Así que "nada" te distrae? Eso está por verse. – dijo en voz alta para sí misma y una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro.

Por fortuna, el resto del día transcurrió normal. El caso de a poco se iba encaminando y ya habían descartado a algunos sospechosos.

Mientras los muchachos averiguaban unos datos, Kate se excusó por una hora alegando que tenía que hacer un trámite ella sola. Castle estaba entretenido revisando algunas cosas del caso así que no se quejó. Cuando volvió parecía extrañamente alegre a pesar de que había dicho que la había pasado fatal esperando a que la atendieran. A Castle le extrañó un poco pero enseguida vinieron los muchachos con la información y se olvidó del tema.

Se hizo la hora de retirarse y de todas maneras parecía que no avanzarían mucho más por ese día así que decidieron terminar por el momento y continuar al día siguiente más descansados.

Castle y Kate bajaron primero por el ascensor. A él se lo notaba muy contento.

- ¿Estás contento por algo en particular? – le preguntó curiosa.

- Por supuesto, porque llegaré a tiempo a casa para ver la película completa. – le recordó.

- Oh… la película. Ya me había olvidado. – le dijo despreocupada.

- ¿Vienes o te arrepentiste? – le preguntó retadoramente.

- Por supuesto que voy. No me lo perderé por nada. – le aclaró remarcando las palabras. Se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- Mejor para mí, en tu auto llegaremos más rápido. Tendré tiempo de darme una ducha. – Kate rodó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa. Se notaba que la película realmente le gustaba. Distraerlo sería todo un desafío, aunque muy divertido, eso no lo podía negar.

Salieron del ascensor, llegaron al auto y se subieron. Kate metió la llave en el contacto y antes de encender el motor se giró hacia Castle.

- ¿Te molesta si la vemos en mi apartamento? – le preguntó. Castle se quedó unos segundos pensativos.

- Eh… No, no hay problema. Todavía tengo algo de ropa en tu apartamento para cambiarme. ¿Por?

- Por si me aburro y quiero irme a dormir. – le dijo provocándole mientras encendía el auto y salía rumbo a su casa.

- Eso no pasará. – le advirtió.

- Ya lo veremos. – le dijo sin sacar la atención del tráfico.

El resto del camino ninguno habló. Cada uno estaba en su mundo, él pensando en la película, ya recordando sus escenas favoritas, y ella ideando el plan, repasando los pasos. Ninguno se daba cuenta, pero ambos sonreían ampliamente.

Justo antes de que subieran al ascensor, Kate se excusó diciendo que había olvidado su teléfono en el auto así que volvería por él. Castle se ofreció para acompañarla pero ella le dijo que no hacía falta.

- ¿Trajiste las llaves que te di el otro día? – le preguntó ella. Castle asintió y buscó en sus bolsillos para luego sacar las llaves con la placa de llavero. – Bien. Sube entonces, ahora te alcanzo.

- De acuerdo. – le dijo él entrando en el ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron.

Castle entró al apartamento y fue directamente a la habitación a buscar su ropa para ir a darse una ducha como lo había planeado.

Cuando Kate entró, él ya se estaba bañando. Se dirigió a la habitación y entró cuidadosamente por si lo encontraba dentro pero no había nadie. Se agachó a lado de la cama y dejó una bolsa debajo de ella, él no debía verlo, todavía. Fue a la sala y prendió el televisor para poner el canal de la película y por último se dirigió a la cocina para preparar palomitas.

- Genial, todavía no empezó. – le dijo él muy de cerca sobresaltándola. – Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte. – le dijo divertido. Se puso detrás de ella y le rodeó la cintura para acariciar su cadera y su estómago. – Palomitas… huelen rico. – le susurró suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cuello rozándole con la nariz.

Kate solo se limitó a amoldarse a él y dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera. Después de trabajar todo el día esos momentos de calma eran de los que más disfrutaba.

Ella tomó una palomita y se la ofreció. Él acercó la boca a su mano y agarró la palomita con los dientes para luego darle un beso en los dedos.

- ¿Terminas de hacerlas mientras yo me baño? – le preguntó dándose vuelta y poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

- Si, ve. – le dijo mientras se llevaba otra palomita a la boca.

- Gracias… y no te las comas todas. Deja para la película. – le advirtió mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Castle rezongó y dejó la cuarta que se estaba por comer.

Mientras se fue a duchar ultimó los detalles. La película duraba cerca de dos horas y a eso debía restarle los créditos. Aparte, no tenía propaganda así que la película sería de corrido. Tendría que repartir el tiempo de la película para hacerlo de forma gradual.

Cuando entró en la sala, Castle estaba poniendo todas las cosas sobre la mesa de café, la película estaba por comenzar.

Castle se sentó y palmeó el sillón a su lado invitándole a sentarse. Kate le sonrió y luego fue a sentarse a su lado. Él le pasó el brazo por arriba de los hombros y ella se amoldó a él. Empezó la película así que Castle tomó el control y subió el volumen. 'Showtime', pensó Kate.

La primera media hora tanto Kate como Castle se dedicaron a mirar atentamente la película mientras comían palomitas. Ella necesitaba que él llegara al estado del que tanto hablaba, ese estado donde nada podía molestarlo. Distraerlo desde el principio sería fácil, este era el verdadero reto. Dejar que entrara para luego sacarlo.

Pasado ese tiempo, muy gradualmente, Kate empezó a acariciarle. Primero la mano, subiendo por su brazo y bajando. Su brazo reaccionaba y él sonreía pero sus ojos y su atención seguían en la pantalla. Pasó a acariciarle el pecho, al principio por arriba de la ropa y luego poco a poco fue soltándole los botones para acariciarlo más directamente. Castle carraspeó un par de veces centrándose porque su respiración por momentos fluctuaba, pero nada más. Un poco más entonces. Se acercó a su cuello y empezó a rozarlo con los labios y la punta de la nariz. La respiración volvía a fluctuar… nada más. Empezó a besarlo muy suavemente, lo acarició con la lengua muy delicadamente, era casi un roce. Castle se removió en el asiento, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla. 'Parecía que era en serio el tema', pensó.

No lo besaba en la boca porque más que una distracción, sería una interrupción y entonces no sería justo para él.

Ya había pasado casi una hora del comienzo de la película. Era hora de subir la apuesta. Terminó de abrirle la camisa y le deslizó la mano desde el cuello, recorriendo lentamente cada rincón hasta llegar al cinturón del pantalón. Muy suavemente se lo soltó y luego le abrió el pantalón. Esto provocó que Castle pestañeara y desviara la vista unos pocos segundos pero luego algo ocurrió en la película que volvió a llamar su atención. 'Oh, había estado tan cerca', maldijo por dentro.

- Sé lo que intentas. – le dijo él repentinamente. Esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa pero no apartaba los ojos de la película.

- No sé de qué hablas. – le respondió metiéndole la mano dentro del pantalón. Castle casi pega un salto pero se controló lo mejor que pudo. - ¿Por donde va la película? – le preguntó mientras empezaba a mover la mano dentro de su pantalón. Quería ver si seguía prestándole atención. Castle dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Están entrando para hacer el rescate. – le contestó inmediatamente. Tenía razón. Kate duplicó la apuesta. Agarró su miembro, que estaba erecto, con la mano y empezó a estimularlo mientras se acercó a su cuello y empezó a besarle impetuosamente el cuello y la oreja. – ¡Dios! – exclamó. - ¡Ahí vienen los soldados! – gritó Castle repentinamente, haciendo que ella se separara un poco. Kate sonrió. De a poco lo estaba logrando pero no quería dar el brazo a torcer.

Ya faltaba solo media hora para que terminara la película. Que rápido se le había pasado. Tenía que jugar su última carta. No podía sentarse a horcajadas sobre él porque lo taparía y eso sería trampa. Optó por cruzarle las piernas por arriba del regazo. Él instintivamente le puso la mano encima. Kate se soltó el cinturón de la bata que tenía puesta. Primero dejó que un lado se deslizara por su hombro desnudo, descubriendo un bretel negro de encaje. Castle no parecía moverse pero ella lo sentía contenerse sintiendo la tensión de su mano en su pierna, su respiración era superficial y podía ver finas líneas de sudor que le bajaban por la sien. Estaba muy cerca. Luego dejó caer lentamente el otro lado haciendo que todo el resto de la bata se cayera dejándola a ella completamente al descubierto. Solo llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje diminuto y que apenas tapaba lo que era necesario. Castle se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un gemido y lentamente sus ojos se deslizaron desde la pantalla a sus pies, y de ahí empezó a subir por sus piernas, sus muslos, llegó a las braguitas diminutas y contuvo el aliento. Siguió subiendo y Kate se recostó hacia atrás apoyándose sobre los codos para que la pudiera contemplar mejor. Paseó sus ojos por su estómago, luego por su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente, ella estaba expectante de él. El sujetador que llevaba apenas le cubría los pezones pero de una forma delicada y extremadamente sensual. Siguió ascendiendo por su cuello y finalmente llegó a sus labios que le sonreían seductoramente, rogándole ser besados, y por último, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, esos impresionantes ojos verdes.

- ¿Por dónde va la película? – le preguntó ella, moviendo sutilmente la cabeza.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó él, que todavía subía y bajaba por su cuerpo con la vista y estaba empezando a acariciarle una de las piernas. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, ella agrandó la sonrisa y se mordió el labio. Él le devolvió la sonrisa para acto seguido, revolear el control por el aire y abalanzarse sobre ella.

Kate soltó una carcajada justo antes de que él llegara a su boca y se apoderara de ella. La besó posesivamente, apretándola contra el sillón. Se besaron con tal arrebato que cuando rompieron el beso les faltaba el aire. Kate se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo para volver a besarlo, cosa que él respondió encantado. Volvieron a separarse cuando su necesidad de aire los superó. Ella le lamió el cuello y se acercó a su oído.

- Logré distraerte… - le susurró. Castle la apartó un poco para que lo mirara.

- Cuando dije que nada podía distraerme me refería a cosas mortales. – le aclaró.

- ¿Cosas mortales? – preguntó confundida. Castle sonrió.

- No puedo contra los poderes de una diosa. – le dijo haciendo que ella se sonrojara y le dedicara una sonrisa inocente. Pero enseguida la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia él para besarla impetuosamente, metiéndole la lengua invasivamente para sentir su sabor en su boca, y ambas lenguas danzaron juntas descontroladas, y se mordieron, y se lamieron y saborearon hasta el cansancio. Sus manos se deslizaban de un lado al otro, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro sin descanso pero sin prisa.

Había pasado poco tiempo pero ambos estaban muy excitados y el juego había logrado levantar tanto la temperatura de ambos que necesitaban imperiosamente sentir el contacto del otro. Kate se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto balanceando sus caderas seductoramente. Mientras caminaba lo miró por sobre su hombro mientras se soltaba el sujetador y lo dejaba caer al suelo. Después metió sus dedos debajo de los costados de sus bragas y estaba por empezar a bajárselas, pero entonces Castle saltó del sillón y empezó a correr hacia ella.

- ¡Esas son mías! – le gritó. Ella se volteó divertida al verlo correr y cuando vio que él iba directo a abrazarla, lo esperó. Él bajó un poco y la tomó directamente de los glúteos para levantarla y ella le rodeó la cintura rápidamente con las piernas. Sin frenar, siguió caminando rápido hasta llegar al cuarto donde la dejó suavemente en la cama. Se terminó se sacar la ropa y se acomodó sobre ella que lo miraba desvestirse mordiéndose un dedo. Él no perdió tiempo y empezó a besarla, descontroladamente, en la boca, en el cuello, en la boca de nuevo, luego bajo hasta sus pechos y los estimuló hasta que ella empezó a jadear y a respirar entrecortadamente. Sentía sus manos enredándose en su pelo presionando contra su cuero cabelludo. Después fue bajando por su estómago y la sentía estremecerse a cada paso mientras que deslizaba sus manos hasta encontrarse con sus bragas. Y mientras baja con su boca, bajaba con sus manos. Y cuando llegó a su pubis, la sintió vibrar y jadear. Subió hasta quedar a su altura y le devoró esos labios carnosos que tanto le sacaban el sueño. Ella bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas y lo presionó contra su cuerpo, quería sentirlo, sentir su erección contra su entrepierna, y él la dejó y empezó a moverse, rozándola, y ambos empezaron a gemir ligeramente.

Kate lo besó y le mordió fuerte el labio, estaba perdiendo todo el control. Él no se quejó y en cambio le respondió penetrándola haciendo que ella exhalara un grito de liberación y de satisfacción. Se movió dentro de ella a un ritmo casi frenético mientras seguían besándose, devorándose, mordisqueándose y lamiéndose sin control.

Kate llegó primero al orgasmo y él sintió como todo su cuerpo se contorsionada debajo de él y sentía como se contraía apretando su erección lo cual lo excitó aun más. Cuando ella se relajó un poco se acomodó para agarrarlo y darse vuelta quedando encima suyo. Kate sabía que él todavía no había llegado así que era su turno ahora. Se apoderó de su erección atrapándola entre sus dedos y siguió estimulándolo mientras lo besaba, lamiéndole el lóbulo de las orejas, que sabía que a él lo excitaba y luego bajó hasta sus tetillas y las estimuló mientras lo acariciaba con su mano libre. Cuando sintió que ya estaba cerca de llegar se sentó sobre él haciendo que la penetrara de nuevo desprendiéndole un fuerte gruñido. Y ahora fue ella la que se movió rápidamente mientras él la sujetaba de las caderas presionando más fuerte, y más fuerte. Y entonces él llegó al orgasmo y sentirlo dentro suyo hizo que tuviera otro aun más fuerte que el primero. Y ambos se estremecieron juntos completamente amoldados al otro.

- ¿Vemos la película de nuevo? Me perdí el final. – le dijo él todavía agitado, con una gran sonrisa. Kate se echó hacia atrás sobre la cama y soltó una sonora carcajada que luego él acompañó. Se recostó sobre ella y se hundió en su cuello, y ella lo abrazó.


End file.
